


Как влезть втроём в одну криокамеру

by R2R



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный финал 2 сезона<br/>Alternate 2nd season final. Three men, only one stasis pod...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как влезть втроём в одну криокамеру

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest (http://sgos.diary.ru/)  
> Вообще-то заявка была "Попытка влезть вдвоём в одну криокамеру", но аффтор прочитал "втроём", и тут уж никак нельзя было удержаться. :D

— Плотнее трамбуемся!

— Не входим...

— Раш, выдохни.

— Я уже выдохнул.

— Глубже выдохни!

— Нет, а почему я у стенки?

— Хочешь быть в середине?

— Нет.

— Тогда выдохни и помолчи. Илай, давай, поднажми.

— Не влезаем...

— Влезем, не переживай.

— Янг. Это у тебя там что?

— Пистолет, разумеется. А ты думал, что?

— Не твоё дело, что я думал. Убери его оттуда.

— Ах, какие мы нежные, блин. Потерпишь. Илай, ты вошёл?

— По-моему, мы не влезем.

— Спокойно. Без паники. Кто у нас самый лёгкий?

— Что, ещё один план?

— Спокойно. Сейчас я встану у стенки и пригнусь. Раш, ты залезаешь ко мне на плечи.

— ...

— И мы отлично помещаемся. Илай, а ты приготовься.

— Что, опять с разбегу? А может, не надо?

— Спокойно. Сейчас все поместимся. Действуем по плану. Раш, залезай.

— ...

— Уши отпусти!

— А ты ниже пригнись. На тебе ступенек нет.

— Нет, так не пойдёт. Разувайся.

— ...

— Я сказал, разувайся. В ботинках ты так и будешь сваливаться. На чёрта тебе в криокамере ботинки?

— ...

— Раш, ты носки стираешь хоть иногда?

— Ах, какие мы нежные.

— Только снова не свались, ради бога. Илай, ты готов? Давай!

— Твою мать!

— Твою ж мать!

— Ой-ё.

— Так. Слезьте с меня оба.

— Давайте отдохнём немного, что ли.

— Ну вот скажи мне, как ты ухитрился нос разбить?

— Об чей-то бронированный череп.

— Отдохнули?

— Ага...

— Нет.

— Давайте-ка ещё раз. Я у стенки. Илай, на исходную. А ты залезай.

— Может, я всё-таки останусь?..

— Никто не останется. Готовы? Илай, вперёд.

Шипение закрывшейся двери.

— Ура!

— Теперь только кнопку нажать.

— Твою ж мать! Раш, ты нарочно, что ли? Локтем мне в глаз!

— А вот кто-нибудь может сказать, почему мы не разбудили кого-то ещё и не разместились по двое?

— Илай...

— А что сразу Илай? Вы тоже не догадались. Вылезаем?

— На кнопку там нажми.

— Понял. А может, это, ну, попрощаемся сначала?

— ...

— Понял.

— Так, а это что?

— Кино, конечно. Да оно маленькое! Отдайте! Да оно вообще не включено!!!


End file.
